The Farewell
by HeroofTime73
Summary: Saying goodbye to Zelda. Zelink. Disclaimer: I don't own anything!


I held Ganon down with the power of the Triforce of Wisdom. "Link!" I screamed. "Use the Master Sword! You must be the one to deliver the final blow!" The young hero gripped his sword in both hands. The Master Sword. The same blade that he drew up when he was ten, only to use it seven years later. This was it. The moment he was waiting for.

"I don't know if I can do it Zelda! wielding such power like this!" Link yelled back to me.

"I know you can!" I said. "You are the Hero of Time! You were born for this!" With that, the sword which Link held glowed. The power was surging throughout the blade, making it stronger for it's final attack.

Link lounged at the monster that I was holding down. He slashed at his snout, shouting with every slash. Then, looking Ganon in the eye, he thrusted his sword forward, straight into the nose of our enemy. He held there for a couple of seconds, then pulled it out.

"Sages, NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Suddenly, lights in yellow, green, red, blue, purple, and orange appeared, wrapping Ganon in its many colors, sealing Ganondorf's spirit into the evil realm.

After the blinding light has ended, I saw Link standing there, facing me. Suddenly, his knees buckled, and his eyes closed as he fell to the ground.

"Link!" I screamed. I ran over and caught him. I laid his head on my lap. Link's eyes opened, but they weren't the beautiful and startling blue eyes that they were before. Now, they were glowing golden. When he spoke, it was not the voice of the seventeen year old man that I knew. Instead, it was the voice of the Gerudo King.

"You!" Said Link, or Ganondorf, whatever. "Curse you Zelda! Curse you Sages!...CURSE YOU LINK! Someday when this seal is broken, that is when I will exterminate your descendants! As long as the Triforce of Power is in my hand

Link's eyes went back to that beautiful blue, and he closed them again, unconscious. The power used on him must have been too strong for him.

A circle of blue light shone around us, and I felt myself rising to the clouds.

* * *

I now stood on the clouds. I wasn't falling through them, but standing on TOP of them. I rested my hand on Link's breast until he woke up. I pulled him to his feet. He looked down at the clouds on which he stood. I expected him to freak out, but his face showed no sign of fear. He looked up at me. In the eye.

"Link." I said. "You have saved us! You have defeated the Great King of Evil, Ganondorf, and Hyrule can once again live in peace." Link smiled, then looked all sad. I can't blame him. I looked away for a second, then turned back to him, my hand outstretched.

"Give the Ocarina of Time to me Link." I said. "Let me return the favour so that I might be able to close the Door of Time, and that you might be able to return the Master Sword to sleep. For you to become a child again, to go home. Home! Where you belong! Where you'll be happy." Link stared at me for a while, then slowly took the Ocarina of Time out of his pouch. He placed it into my outstretched hand, and I placed my free hand over his.

"It's okay Link." I managed to choke out. I felt a hot tear fall down my cheek. Then another one. "Everything will be fine." "Shhh." Link said softly, gently wiping my tears away, although his eyes were also watering.

Link let go of the ocarina, and his hand brushed lovingly against mine. Then I could feel his hand being placed beneath my chin. He brought my face closer to his. I could feel his warm breath. And slowly, very slowly, he kissed me, his strong, warm arms wrapped around my waist.

This was my first kiss, and it was As beautiful and warm as the young man who was kissing me.

When it was over, Link held me close. I could feel the steady thump of his heart, the warmth of his body, and the gentleness of his hands. I let my tears fall down onto his shoulder. _This man isn't a killer _I thought. _He's a gentle lover._

I wanted to stay there forever. In the arms of the man I have loved for seven years. But I couldn't.

Link let go of me, and I slowly raised the ocarina to my lips. I played my lullaby on it. Another blue light shone, but only around Link this time. Link was lifted away from me, to be transported straight to the Temple of Time. I said some few last words that Link would be able to hear. "Thank you Link." I said. "Thank you, and... goodbye"

I was able to hear his last response: "You're welcome Zelda. I love you."


End file.
